carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of monarchs of Brunant
]] The King or Queen of Brunant, depending on the gender of the reigning monarch, is the the head of state of the Kingdom of Brunant. The current monarch is Queen Helene, who assumed the throne in September 2013. The list of kings and queens begins with Leuvis Van Damme, who held the office of President of the Brunanter Republic before his crowning in 1475, officially abolishing the Republic. A condition to be included in the list of Brunanter monarchs is a coronation, which makes the kingship legal. Therefore, pretenders and disputed monarchs are not included in the list. Most monarchs are remembered by their regnal number, but Leuvis Van Damme, Karl Van Draak and Maria Amalia of Brunant are known by their epithet. The heir to the throne is styled Duke of Middleton, a position currently held by Princess Marianne, the eldest child of the reigning monarch. Official duties The Queen's duties are of a largely representative and ceremonial nature. The Queen appoints Prime Ministers to congress, officially open its sessions and signs bills to declare them law. She may veto laws if they are not in the best interests of the nation, though this is rare and does not happen. She pays state visits abroad and receives those to Brunant, opens the congress on its first session, regularly meets with the prime minister and cabinet to discuss politics and receives letters of credence of foreign ambassadors to Brunant and signs those of Brunant to foreign nations. As head of the armed forces, she has the right to declare war and make peace (with the consent of the Congress), and she may, at any moment, dismiss the Prime Minister if a situation were to arise where they are not acting in the best interests of the nation, though this has yet to happen. The queen may pardon criminals after their sentence has passed, though this is done on the recommendation of the Department of Justice. The queen is also free to award medals to and admit to orders anyone who has faithfully achieved something in order to be awarded it. Titles The Queen has a number of very formal titles used since the early days of the monarchy and expanded or acquired since. These titles have only historical significance and are not actively claimed by the monarchy, though they have never formally been renounced. Historically the monarchy has claimed the Duchy of Escalona (in Toledo, Spain), County of Barzona (Central and western Brunant), County of Fermina (Isla Fermina, Traspes), the County of Narvas (Rose Island), the Lordship of San Esteban (San Esteban Island) and Lordship of Isabela (Isabela, Traspes) but has not pressed those claims in many centuries. She is also Marquise of Pabella since 2013 due to the extinction of the last heirs of one of the commanders in the Conquest of Brunant. Thus, she would officially be known as: :Her Majesty Helene, Queen of Brunant, Duchess of Escalona, Marquise of Pabella, Countess of Barzona, Isla Fermina and Narvas, Baroness Van Damme, Lady of Isabela and San Esteban. List House of Van Damme House of Van Draak Line of succession See also *Burial places of monarchs of Brunant *Crown Jewels of Brunant *Heirs to the throne of Brunant *Purveyors to the Royal Family of Brunant Category:Royalty Category:Government Category:Lists Category:People by occupation *